


Epiphany

by Arghnon



Series: SASO2016 Fills! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, M/M, pls more ppl ship this ship, the asanoya arc which is not just asanoya actually because suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Suga realised that monogamy is something he just can't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is here: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=4115889#cmt4115889
> 
> From Bonus Round 1 (Memory)

Suga first fell in love with Asahi when they both grew their hair out long enough to tuck it back behind their ears. It was the beginning of their second year and it was the first time in a long time that they had seen each other. His gentle smile was the same as was his puppy dog eyes. His tan skin and the light freckles high on his cheeks and scattered on his nose. 

He still bowed in half at a smack at his back and whined pathetically at taunts from him and Daichi. He still had a deep chuckle getting lower as he gets older and for some reason it now rings in Suga’s chest like the bell of the clock tower in that Disney movie with the hunchbacked man.

There was something about him that was warmer than before. A soft gentle glow that wasn’t there or perhaps was and Suga has just never seen it before. And as Asahi lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck, a nervous habit to match a nervous tone, Suga realizes what’s different.

‘Oh,’ he thinks ‘I’m in love.’

Suga first fell in love with Nishinoya when they both had finished crying their eyes out and tried to find comfort in each other’s arms and warmth. It was the end of his second year and it was a little after everything had crumbled before their very eyes. He remembered the lightning fire he saw blazing through his body as he screamed and shouted and fought. His eyes had been lit with fury and injustice and a wetness of tragedy ready to burst through at the slightest touch.

He had watched him nearly crumble into himself as he stared but not looked at the broken shards of wood scattered on the floor. It was that fragile vulnerability that had Suga following him home wanting to make sure that it wasn’t just the broken broom that could be fixed.

There was something about the coldness around someone he knew to be so alive that had Suga spilling his secrets. That had him breaking down and confessing his love for someone else. And Nishinoya burst into tears as well, lips trembling as he spoke.

“Me too,” he said “I love him too.”

Suga first realized what he wanted when they were all soaked in sweat and beaming in a well-deserved victory. Not just for the match, no, but for everything they’ve been through. For fighting past walls put up by others and walls put up by themselves. For reconnecting bonds that they thought had shattered so thoroughly, for being lost and being found again.

If the libero receives for the ace and the ace attacks for the libero then it’s the setter that connects them both. And Suga could feel it again, feel that bond that ties them together and oh what a wonderful giddy feeling it is to see the two people he loves with all his heart smile again, play again, live again. And, Gods, where they the most beautiful people in the world.

And when they turn to him as if they sense his presence nearby, and smile at him with all their might. And as they both reach for his arms and bring him in to hold him tight. And as they laugh and laugh and laugh for a bright future and whatever darkness it brings, Suga realizes.

‘Ah,’ he thinks ‘I love them both.’


End file.
